Warrior
by Volerian
Summary: A.U. Quinn Fabray, the girl who everyone thought was ordinary, is whisked off into a world of agents and superheroes. Will she make it out of this unscathed, or will she be chaged forever? Quinn Centric piece with Faberry
1. C'mon

I know you are all wondering what i am doing starting another story but i am. The rest of my story's as of now are On Hiatus, I sadly am having trouble writing anything with happiness and just in general to deal with the character of Rachel Berry. So i've decided to write a Quinn Centric piece with mentions of Rachel and Faberry. I have decided to set this story before the movie Thor and the Avenger's as i have decided to have Quinn delve into that universe but the story is all about Quinn, her relationships, her highs and her lows. If anyone has questions feel free to P.M. me. Now on with the story.

* * *

It was Monday morning, early by my standards as I walked the halls of McKinley, heading toward my locker. I am about there when a shock of red hair catches my attention, and I slow imperceptively, going over reasons for why she could be here in my head. Finally I realize that there are only two options to why she would be here, a) I did something to get myself into trouble or b) I am being called in. Both options make my stomach roil and I feel tension spreading through my body, slowly seeping in like the cold. Finally I reach my locker, not making eye contact with the agent to my right, hoping desperately that she will leave me alone. Just as I am turning away she calls to me, almost inaudibly, but I still hear her.

"Fabray."

My whole body freezes and I turn, my eyes meeting the green ones boring into me.

"Natasha."

I arch an eyebrow looking at the S.H.I.E.L.D agent in front of me.

"Quinn, I need you to come with me."

At that I immediately begin to backpedal away from her, not wanting the words that she is saying to be true. I'm only eighteen and I don't know whether or not I want the life of an agent. Without a word from me, I turn heel and swiftly walk away, but all too soon I hear the footfalls of her boots close behind me. Quickly I duck into an empty classroom and after she has entered I shut and lock the door.

"Are you here alone?"

Natasha's facial expression doesn't change and I know I'm not going to get anything from her, but I don't have to I already know the answer. I quirk a small smile, "No matter, just tell Barton he might want to move the car before Sue Sylvester gets here."

This gets a small rise out of the stoic agent, as a small smile graces her lips. "Not bad Fabray, and I will tell him."

I nod my head taking the compliment from the normally standoffish agent. "I try 'Tasha but you already know that. Now please tell me why you are here."

I watch as Natasha lounges gracefully against the wall keeping in sight with the door.

"I'm here because Fury wants to speak with you."

I look at the senior agent a moment before turning away. "And what you just volunteered for the task?"

When I don't get an answer I turn to look at her glaring, but I find her nodding her head in answer.

"Wait you volunteered to come and get me? Why? And why now?"

The red haired agent pushes of the wall and walks till she is a few paces in front of me but still in line with the door. " I volunteered because I know this will be hard for you but also because I know you trust me. As for why now I can't say. Fury keeps a lot of things to himself."

I glare at Natasha angrily, "You have no idea what this is doing or how I feel. I just got my life to where I finally feel like I'm me and now you're here with orders and screwing it all up."

She takes a step closer as if trying to console me but I back away. "Don't Tasha. I don't want your pity."

I move toward the door but halt stiffly before turning back around. "I will go with you but before I do I need to say good bye."

I don't wait to hear a reply from the other agent, instead I simply unlock the door and walk out. I can feel rather than see Natasha following me but I brush it off. Seeing Santana and Brittany by their lockers I make my way to them. I can see Santana looking between Natasha and myself when a devilish look crosses her face. I sigh knowing nothing good will come from her mouth. I am about an arm's length away from her when she says, "So Q are you finally going to introduce us to your lover?" I don't show any emotion even though one of my best friends just outed me to my superior officer. I look at Santana my gaze unrelenting.

"Santana I have to go and I'm not sure how long I will be gone. So please tell everyone in Glee that I'm sorry , especially Rachel." My heart clenches at the thought of the petite brunette and how she will take this news. Santana looks at me, really looks at me and sees that I am telling the truth.

"Of course Quinn. Will I hear from you?"

I glance back at Natasha who nods her head yes. Turning back to Santana I answer, "Yeah you will but, when and how often I can't tell you." The fiery Latina I have come to know crumbles as she pulls me into a hug followed by Brittany and for a moment I bask in the warmth and love but I know I can't stay so I pull away. Uttering a soft good bye I shoulder my bag, turning and walking away, closing off all emotions. When I walk out of the building Natasha is next to me and silently we walk to the car where Clint is waiting for us. He greets me with a smile, "Hey."

I don't reply or even acknowledge I've heard him, instead I just get into the car. Natasha and Clint sit in the front talking quietly as we drive away from the only life I have ever known. When we reach the airport, the three of us take a jet to the S.H.E.I.L.D hellicarrier. Finally we touch down but I am reluctant to leave my seat and have a white knuckled grip on the armrests. Clint see's this and calls to me softly as he and Natasha vacate the jet.

"Come on Fabray, I don't think you want to live in here." Clint and Natasha walk off the plane leaving me sitting there alone. Feeling the tension ease from my body I release my death grip on the armrests and move stiffly from the jet, falling in a short ways behind Natasha and Clint. We all walk to the bridge of the ship where my fate awaits me. Nick Fury, in all his brooding silence is staring out the huge windows at the vast ocean. Natasha and Clint both take seats at the table but I remain standing, my weight balanced precisely so I can move quickly if need be.

"Fabray."

That one word rings out loudly and my eyes immediately lock onto Fury.

"Barton, Romanoff, you're dismissed, I need to speak with Agent Fabray."

Hearing him address me as Agent sends a shiver down my spine and it sinks in that I am really leaving my old life behind. The two agents head out, Natasha giving me a searching look before leaving me. I turn and look at Fury and try to gauge how this conversation will go but I can't read him at all.

"I know you are curious as to why I called you in, it's a highly classified matter, known only by myself and a select few. When you were first brought to our attention it was your dedication as a leader and your athleticism that interested us, but now that has changed.

As we have watched you we have noticed an increase in your strength, speed and senses. We wish to keep you here for a month for evaluation and testing, then send you on your first assignment in the field."

I stare at Fury wide eyed, to shocked to say a thing. Finally he turns to me, "That is all."

The dismissal is sharp and his tone brooks no argument. I turn heel, biting my tongue to keep from spouting some inane thing that will surely get me in trouble.

Growling under my breath I find my way to the gym area, and without breaking stride I begin to wallop on a punching bag. But my concentration breaks when the bag snaps from the metal hooks holding it, and when it hits the floor sand spills from a hole in it. Glancing at my hands I find them covered in fine grains. I truly have no idea what to do so in a moment of quick thinking I pick up the bag and drag it off to the side and then go in search of a new one. My search turns up empty so I decide to do the only other thing I know will work to blow off steam, run. I start off with a steady rhythm around the track and before I realize it I have picked up substantial speed. As I am running I get this feeling that I am not alone, and once I am able to pin point where I believe the person is I level myself up in a jump, twisting my body so that I am able to throw a small knife I always keep on my person. I hear the knife as it sinks into metal but by that time my feet are firmly planted on the ground watching and waiting. I don't have to wait long as Clint climbs down from the rafters with my knife in hand.

"Woah Fabray, easy with the pointy objects, wouldn't want to have to explain why we need a new agent."

I breathe a sigh of reliefe, "Well thank gods for that, I don't want to talk to Fury anymore than I have to."

Right at that moment the speakers crackle to life, "Fabray, report the the deck immediately."

My smile immediately turns to a frown and I turn quickly, leaving Clint to stare after me in amazement.

I don't know what Fury wants but if he keeps this up, he is going to have a very angry agent on his hands.

* * *

So i hope you all liked the first chapter and if you have any questions just P.M. me and i will answer them. :D Also if you could review you would totally make my day.


	2. All That Matters

Here is the next chapter of Warrior, and I want to thank everyone who favorite and followed, as well as EAnIL and JPElles for reviewing. I hope you all like how this is continuing and any feedback is greatly appreciated.

* * *

When I get to the bridge of the hellicarrier my anger has diminished somewhat. I find Fury sitting at the table and my anger ratchets higher, going from simmering to full blown rage at the situation I now find myself in. In a moment of fuelled by blind rage I slam my fist down on the table whilst growling, "What the hell is going on?" My eyes are locked on Fury until I hear the sound of something cracking. Pulling back my fist I find that I have left a sizeable indent in the table along with spider webbing cracks. All that rage and anger that I felt moments ago diminishes and burns out at the site of just how destructive I now am. I sink wearily into one of the chairs at the table, running a hand through my short locks before once again looking up at Directory Fury.

"I'm sorry about the table but could you please just tell me what the hell is going on?"

Fury laces his hands in front of him looking pointedly at the table before looking at me. "As I said earlier, we have noticed you have gained higher levels of strength, speed and senses. I shall assume you did not believe me but when you saw the truth for yourself you lashed out."

I stand shakily from my chair wanting nothing more than to fade away but I know I at least owe him an answer. "Of course I lashed out, I was pulled from my life, brought to the S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarrier, told I have some kind of powers and then left to my own devices. Really what did you think was going to happen?"

This time I look at Fury my eyebrows raised, waiting for an explanation.

"Fabray you knew this day would come."

"Bullshit, I thought I would be called to active duty as an agent when I was at least twenty, not before I had even graduated high school."

"There was never an agreed time of when you would be called. You were to be called when you were needed and now you are. You've trained for this since you were young, Agent Romanov and Agent Barton have made sure of that."

At the mention of the two agents my head snaps up. " Do they know about my new abilities?"

Fury looks at me pointedly, "No, that is on a need to know basis at this point."

A small smile flitters across my face, "Well you should tell them because I almost cost you Agent Barton, and they need to know what they are dealing with."

Before Fury can say another word I have stood from the table and walked calmly from the bridge, making my way to my room. I get a tad lost along the way but with some direction from Agent Hill I find it quite simply. Upon entering my room I see that my laptop is sitting at the desk. Forgetting everything else I quickly open it and log on. I scroll quickly through my email and find I have two new messages, one of which is from Rachel and the other is from Santana.

I open the one from Santana first, and it reads as follows.

_Hey Q,_

_I don't know where you went off to in such a hurry but I'm worried about you. You have never been one to just ditch without some kind of an answer. And Rachel it totes mad at you. Did you and the hobbit have something going on that I didn't know about? Whatever, just let me know that you are still alive once in a while bitch._

_Chow,_

_S_

Shit, now Santana knows or at least has an inkling about my relationship with Rachel, I just hope she leaves Rachel alone. I open the other email next.

_Quinn,_

_I'm worried about you, Santana came and told me you were leaving for some unknown destination for an undisclosed amount of time. This is not okay! We are dating, or at least I think we were. You're supposed to talk to me about these things, not leave me completely in the dark. What does this mean Quinn? What does this mean for us?_

_Rachel_

I can't help it that my heart feels like it has plummeted to the bottom of my chest cavity. I don't know whether to scream or cry but my body decides for me as sobs wrack my body. I end up staggering to my bed and curling up in a ball, feeling so lost in my life I don't even know where to start.

I must have fallen asleep because I am awoken by a loud pounding on my door. I am out of my bed and on alert but when I realize what has woken me I open the door. I find Clint standing there a cocky grin on his face, but that falters when he sees my appearance.

He looks at me his ice blue eye's radiating concern. "Are you okay?"

My answer is simple yet at the same time not quite. "No."

He looks at me, really looks at me, I feel his gaze searching, imploring for answers.

"Care to talk about it?"

I sigh but I know that talking about everything will be cathartic for me. "Alright, just let me clean up and then we can talk."

Clint smiles at me, reassuringly, as if trying to tell me everything is going to be alright.

I change quickly into a tank top, cargo pants, and combat boots. I run a brush through my unruly mane of hair and splash some water on my face before leaving my room and heading to the gym where Clint told me to meet him.

When I open the doors to the gym Clint isn't anywhere in sight but I know better than that, he doesn't have the codename Hawkeye for nothing. I spot him in the rafters and quickly make my way there. When I reach his perch he smiles at me as if proud. There is a beat before he looks at me again, this time his eyes are radiating seriousness.

"Now tell me, what's going on?"

"Well for starters I'm an agent in a secret branch of the government, I have powers that I have no idea how I came by and in leaving for assignment I think I have lost the only person I have ever loved."

When I look back up at him I can feel the tears pooling in my eyes. "So you see there is a hell of a lot going on and I haven't the faintest clue how to deal with it all."

Clint looks at me his eyebrows raised, "Well I can help you with everything except for the whole relationship part, it would be weird for me to give you advice about how to date a guy."

I can't help but laugh at how he assumes I would be dating a guy. "Clint, no worries, I'm not dating a guy but I won't ask you for any help on that front, if I need someone to talk to I'll go to Natasha."

Clint smiles at me gratefully, but then cocks his head to the side thoughtfully as if he only now just got what I said.

"Wait so no guy?"

"Nope. And I am leaving it at that before you decide to play twenty questions."

"Alright, alright. Now about the agent bit, that part is going to be an adjustment as you can't tell anyone where you are or what you do. It's going to create issues with friends and family, which is why orphans make the best recruits. But as you have friends and a family it is all the more imperative that you keep your distance, because our foes won't just single you out, they will single out anyone you've ever cared about.

As for the powers you have I don't know what to tell you except that Natasha and I will be there for you every step of the way. We as agents are a team, and even though sometimes we work solo we always have someone who has our back." After that the conversation drifts here and there never really staying on any subject too long.

Awhile later the doors to the gym slam open and a flash of red hair catches both mine and Clint's attention.

"Clint, Quinn, come down right now."

I arch my eyebrow at the assassin to my left and then begin my descent. I reach the gym floor and Natasha looks from me to Clint who is now by my side. "So what have you two been up to?"

"We've been talking."

I look at Clint surprised he answered, and Natasha looks at me for conformation. "Easy 'Tasha, we talked about everything except my relationship drama."

Her green eyes hold mine, unblinking, until she nods. "Okay but you do know you will be repeating it all to me."

"I know 'Tasha, I know, and I promise I will tell you everything."

Natasha nods, "Alright now that that is settled, dinner is ready." Clint, at the word dinner is out of the gym faster than I thought possible. I go to follow him but Natasha stops me, her hand light on my arm.

"Quinn, remember I'm here for you."

I nod knowing that if I don't get my emotions in check I will lose it completely. I guess Natasha senses this as she begins to walk to the mess hall, leaving me to collect myself before catching back up to her.

We all eat dinner in silence, my mind on the impending conversation with the agency's most icy agents. Known as the Black Widow, Natasha is a formidable opponent and not one to be trifled with. I know this all too well, it was one of the lessons I first learned in training at age thirteen. But somehow this ice cold person had warmed to me, and weather that was a good thing or not I had yet to decide.

Dinner finishes and Clint heads off leaving me with Natasha. We grab some coffee before leaving the mess hall and we head to my room, because I really don't want everyone to know the details of my personal life.

I take a seat on my bed and she perches on my desk chair, watching me intently with those eyes.

"So I got an email from the girl I'm dating, or was dating I'm really not sure at this point. She's really upset that I didn't tell her where I was going and that I just up and left. I kills me to hear her say that, because I love Rachel I really really do, and gods it's taken me so long to be comfortable with who I am. So then for all of this to happen, and the fact I might lose her, wounds me deeply."

I look up at Natasha not sure of what else to say. " I now understand why you were so reluctant to leave But let me tell you something. The life of an agent is not conducive to romance. Relationships with other agents don't really work out, too much stress. And relationships with civilians…" She shrugged. "They don't generally understand, or try to. So, it's easier not to. I'm not telling you how to do this, I just hate to see you hurt."

I nod at her understanding she has so much more knowledge on the subject than I. "Well I can try to make a long distance relationship work, because if I lose her I don't know what will become of me."

Natasha moves and sits next to me on my bed offering comfort. " I know, and if it doesn't work out you will have at least tried, and at that time Clint and I will be there to help pick up the pieces."

I look up into her bright green eyes and see only truth there. Without thinking I hug the stoic agent and surprisingly she hugs me back. We talk awhile after that and I explained what I told Clint and she just echoed his words which I was more than happy to hear. Soon though it becomes late and my eyes begin to drift close, so Natasha retires to her own room and I drift off to sleep.

The month aboard the hellicarrier passed quickly between lessons with Natasha and Clint, as well as some tactical lessons with agent Hill and Coulson. I had occasionally heard from Santana but I had not heard back from Rachel even though I had messaged her back saying that I still was and am committed to our relationship. I didn't want to lose her and was willing to try most anything to keep her.

My last day aboard the hellicarrier and Fury called me to the bridge to talk with me. I arrived and he was sitting at the table, waiting patiently for me.

"Fabray, I'm glad to see you made it here on time."

I smile at the normally stern agent, "Of course Director, I wouldn't want to be late for my first assignment."

"I am glad to hear you approach this with such gusto. As for your assignment you will be stationed in New Mexico. You will be working with Agent Coulson and Hawkeye, who are already there. We have found an artifact of great importance and I would like you there to make sure it is protected. We have already had someone try to claim the artifact who claims his name is Thor. Our team has let him go, under the watch of Dr. Selvig. I want you to keep an eye on this Thor and report back to Hawkeye. That is all."

I nod, taking all of the information in as I walk back to my room. When I get to my room I begin packing up my S.H.E.I.L.D standard issue duffle bag but stop when I hear my phone ring.

I answer it, "Fabray?"

"Holy hell Q, now you choose to answer your phone."

"Santana?"

"Yes, it's Auntie S, and I have bad news for you. I wish you hadn't left and all but I feel the need to tell you this, Rachel is dating Finn again."

The words hit me like a blow to the solar plexus. I can hear Santana talking to me but I've blocked the rest of it out. The phone falls from my hand and I slowly sink down onto my bed. Its awhile later when a knock to my door rouses me from my thoughts.

"Come in."

The door to my room opens and Natasha walks in but seeing my glassy eyed stare she crosses quickly to me and kneels by my feet. "What's wrong? What happened?"

I look up at her, her green eyes boring into my own. "Rachel, the girl I was dating, is now dating her ex Finn. She didn't even tell me, didn't even break up with me."

Natasha grabs my hands and holds them in her own. "You did everything you could to show her you loved her and still wanted to be in a relationship. I know this may hurt now but there is someone else out there for you."

I shake my head, "No, I don't want someone else, I want her."

Natasha hugs me to her, "I know you do, but as of now she has made the stupid decision to date someone else."

That statement draws a small smile to my face. "Thanks 'Tasha, you always know the right thing to say to make me happy."

She smiles at that then picks up my phone, seeing that it's on the floor. Handing it to me, she says, "If you need to contact anyone I would do so before your mission, because once you leave you won't be able to contact anyone, not even me."

I nod, "Thanks for the heads up hun, I wouldn't want to make a mistake like that my first mission out."

Natasha looks at me pointedly with one eyebrow raised, and I try to think over what I said when I realized I threw hun in my sentence which makes me blush.

Trying to think of a way to not have to explain anything I hold up my phone, "Well I should probably make some phone calls before I have to leave."

Natasha nods giving me a curt smile and a wave, leaving me to make my calls in peace.

I open my phone to find 9 missed calls from Santana. I know I have to call her but first and foremost I decide I need to call Rachel.

The phone rings and rings, and it makes me think that she won't answer, and when I hear her answering machine I realize I won't get to talk to her.

"Rachel, it's Quinn, I was just wondering why you haven't called me, or emailed me. And why I have to find out through Santana that you are dating Finn again. I guess that because I was gone you thought I didn't want this relationship, but I did and I do, but I guess you've moved on." I sigh knowing I have to continue. "You won't be able to contact me for a while but, if you need me just leave a message."

With that I hang up, feeling as if I am lost, but I know I have to still contact Santana, so I do.

Before I can say anything Santana speaks.

"Yo Q, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay as I can be."

"You sure?"

"Yeah San, but I want you to know that I won't be available for contact for some time, so if you need me just leave a message on my phone."

"Alright Q, just be safe okay."

"I will."

With no more words said, I hang up the phone and pack the rest of my things for my mission as I'm leaving at mornings light.

* * *

Please review, so i know what you guys would like to see more of. I have a track of where this story is going but if there is anything else you all want to see let me know. :)


	3. Beautiful Life

Again thank you for all the favorites and reviews, it's nice waking up to all of those emails. Big thanks to EAnIL, Silentragnarok, and ggbdoo for reviewing, it means a lot. Now on with the story.

Oh and disclaimer, all material used in this story I don't own, they are all owned by people much cooler than I.

* * *

The sun's first rays are tingeing the sky, streaking it with warm hues of purples, pinks and orange. I shoulder my bag and make my way to the waiting jet, but I'm stopped short of leaving by the sight of Natasha lounging against the entry way.

"Were you really going to leave without saying goodbye?" She says while looking me in the eye, her expression unreadable. Those green eyes, with their unflinching gaze trained on me with such keen interest, has my knees going weak so I look away, breaking her spell.

I bite my lip, before looking back up at her, "If I was, it was unintentional, plus I didn't think you would want to be bothered by such things."

She raises her eyebrows at me, "So you consider yourself a bother?"

"No, I don't but I didn't want to bother you."

She smiles a wan smile, "There you go with the bothering again. If I didn't want to bother with you, do you think I would be out here asking you questions let alone even speaking to you? Quinn, you need to realize people care about you and want to look after your well-being, and I'm one of those people. So it's not a bother, and I would rather you pester me than not. Understand?"

I don't know whether I should agree with her or not. But in all, I know what she is saying is true, so I acquiesce and nod my head, showing her that I do, in fact, understand.

"Alright then, now hurry up and get on board, you wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

She gives me the briefest of hugs and lets me pass, watching as I buckle in for the long ride.

Waving she says, "See ya round, same old time and place."

The rear entry of the jet closes, leaving me to puzzle over Natasha's words as we take off.

I try to think what she could have meant by that statement but nothing is coming to me. Shaking my head I leave it alone, instead letting myself drift off in my own thoughts.

The ride passes without note, and when we reach New Mexico I am taken by a S.H.I.E.L.D jeep to the sight where the artifact was found.

After a debriefing with Agent Coulson, I head down to the sight to get a look at the artifact which I now know is some kind of hammer.

Upon seeing it, lodged in the ground my mind immediately thinks of King Arthur and the Sword in the Stone, but upon further inspection the hammer looks almost familiar. Then it hits me, this is the hammer of legend, Miolnir, from Norse Mythology, or at least I believe it to be. I raise my hand toward the leather wrapped handle, as if to grasp it but I decide better of it and walk away, keeping my hands buried deep in my pockets. I decide to say nothing on the matter, keeping my speculations to myself, because if I am right I can do something, but if I am wrong I don't want it to look bad either. I walk quickly to the locker room and change clothes, to a pair of tight skinny jeans, blue tank top, combat boots, along with a comfortable leather jacket.

Without any more thought I head into town, deciding to take a motorcycle as my vehicle of choice, instead of the truck. I mean hey, it's my choice as to what I want to drive while acting under cover, and I chose the motorcycle because to me it's cool.

Riding into town, with the motorcycle rumbling under me, I feel a sense of freedom and strength. It's as if all the problems that plagued me, have faded with the dust I've left behind. Entering into the small town I pull up at the only bar, and park my bike, getting off and heading inside.

The doorman checks my id and at that moment I'm grateful that Clint made me a fake id before I came out here, or I would be screwed. He waves me through after handing me back my id, and I make my way into the cigarette smoke filled place, the crunch of peanut shells sounding under my feet as I walk. Instead of heading to the bar, I make my way to a booth, hidden partially in shadow. I sink comfortably into it, and turn my ear to the band that is playing, but I now wish I didn't do that as the sound, makes my ears hurt horribly. I hear the grumbling of other bar patrons and finally someone yells, "Hey, shut that racket up and take a break already. I'm sure there is someone here who can play better than that for at least a little while."

The older gentleman who has spoken looks around the bar and when no one makes any move to take the stage I slowly stand up from the booth and walk to the stage. "I'll play if you guys don't mind."

I look from the man to the band on stage, and when the old man shakes his head I look to the band. The lead singer shrugs his shoulders, "Sure, why not? We could use a break."

I nod my head, "Alright, do you mind if I use the keyboard and a guitar if you have one?"

The drummer of the band nods, and then gets up and rummages around the equipment cases coming back with a beat up, sticker covered Taylor guitar. He hands it to me wordlessly, heading to the bar. I take that as my cue to get up on stage.

Taking a seat on the stool, on stage I tune the guitar for the song I am planning on playing while talking to the audience.

"Hi my name is Quinn, and I'm going to play a few songs for you tonight. This first song has always seemed like a break up song to me and I feel that it should be used as such. Since I didn't really get the chance to say my part in my recent break up I hope you don't mind if I do now."

I finish tuning the guitar, and play the opening chords to the song Mine by Taylor Swift, just slowed down slightly.

You were in college working part time waiting tables

Left the small town, never looked back

"_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I can see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now"_

As I perform I pour everything that I have into that song, all of my feelings for Rachel and our tattered relationship. I play as if no one is watching but there are people watching and some quite intently in fact.

I'm playing on stage so I don't notice a group walk in and sit down at the booth next to mine, but if I had I would have seen the man who calls himself Thor, Dr. Selvig, Jane and her assistant Darcy.

But again, I'm too preoccupied with my playing to notice such things.

"_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_and I can see it_

_I can see it now."_

As the last notes of the song leave me, I can't help shed a few tears at the memory of what I used to have and in all likely hood will never have again.

I look up at the crowd, and at first I don't hear a thing, until I hear some people clapping and cheering, then a yell from somewhere in the back, "That was marvelous! Another!"

I can't control the smile that spreads across my face.

"Thank you, for this next song I'll be playing On My Own, from the musical Les Miserables."

"_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me_

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever _

_And I know it's only in my mind _

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us"_

My fingers move precisely across the keyboard, the music filling my ears. I get lost in the tumultuous wave of the song, and the feelings of the character whose part I am singing, whose situation is in some ways similar to my own. Pushing onward my voice gains in strength and passion

"_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone_

_The river's just a river_

_Without him_

_The world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers_

_I love him_

_But every day I'm learning_

_All my life _

_I've only been pretending_

_Without me_

_His world would go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_But only on my own."_

The last notes of the song are pulled from me, as if they are my last breath. The linger there, and I breathe deeply steadying myself against the raging tide of emotions that I have barricaded but now have spewed forth and are threatening to overwhelm me.

Again the sound of cheers and clapping barrage me and I glow with the praise.

"Thank you all, I think the band is getting ready to play again, so I will take my leave of the stage. But thank you for letting me perform for you all."

On slightly shaky legs I move from the stage, setting the guitar down on a nearby cradle. Settling myself in my booth once more I find that I now have neighbors in the booth next to the one I'm occupying.

I've just sat down when I hear a voice pipe up from the next booth, "That was good, you could do that for money."

I look over to find a pale brunette looking at me, a crooked smile gracing her face. In truth I don't know what to say to that.

"Um thanks."

"I'm Darcy," the brunette says pointing to herself, "That's Jane, Thor and Dr. Selvig" she says pointing to the rest of the tables occupants in turn.

I offer a small wave, "Hi, uh I'm Quinn. Nice to meet you all."

I turn back to the drink list on my table trying hard to not look at the people at the table next to me since I was handed files with all of their information, just hours ago.

Though all of my will is for nothing when a deep voice calls my attention. "The pain suffered by you must have been terrible indeed, for that I am sorry."

I look at the speaker and find my eye's locked with Thor's, "You have no reason to be sorry, but I'll take it."

I can feel him looking me over and soon his rumbling voice is rolling over me again, "Your voice is talent, and where I come from it would be revered."

I look at him now my eyebrows raised in surprise, "That means a lot, thank you."

Darcy pipes up, "Hey Quinn, I recorded your performances and uploaded them to YouTube and I linked them to your Facebook page."

At the word Facebook I look up at her in pure horror. "Wait, you did what?"

It's then that Jane speaks up, "I'm sorry, she didn't mean any harm, she's just a little overzealous." At that she looks glaringly at the girl seated to her right.

Knowing that something like this was bound to happen, I sigh, my shoulders slumping slightly. "It's alright, just next time ask me before you do something like that. Okay?"

Darcy nods her head in assurance. "Yeah, yeah, I get it."

I raise my eyebrow sharply and give her my best HBIC glare, but she just looks back at me unfazed. I shake my head giggling slightly, knowing that this girl and Santana would probably get along famously.

I take a moment to glance at my watch, and I blanche when I see it reads past midnight. " Oh shit, I have to get going. Um I'm in town for a few days so if you need to find me for anything, it shouldn't be too hard."

Darcy pipes up, "Coffee in the morning at the diner!"

I look at her and can't help but smile, "Alright, I'll be there at eight."

I hurriedly leave the diner, knowing Barton is going to be wondering where I have been these past few hours. I pull up outside the motel I will be staying in, and no surprise but Clint is there waiting for me.

"So I see you took some time to break out into song."

I look and him and snort, "Yeah but I'm also having coffee with Darcy at eight, along with Jane, Thor and maybe Dr. Selvig."

With that I march into my room and shut the door, leaving Clint a tad bewildered at how exactly that all came about.

* * *

So hoped you all like this, and NO Darcy and Quinn are not going to be in a relationship. I just based Darcy a little more off Kat Denning's character on Two Broke Girls. Other than that I hope you have all loved this newest chapter. :)

P.S. If you haven't seen Les Miserables yet, go see it. And the version of Mine I envisioned was the one Santana sang on Glee.


	4. Wonderland

New Chapter! Yay! Sorry for the wait, I had to wait until I had internet so I could post this. I really had a lot of fun writing this chapter and hope you all like it just as much. Huge shout out to EAnIL and the guest for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

I sleep fitfully, never really sleeping, but stuck between waking and almost sleep. With a frustrated growl I throw off the sheets and get out of bed. A quick glance at the clock and my frustration grows as it reads only six am. I decide to get ready to go, and the rest of the time is free to do whatever I with.

Once I am dressed and presentable I pull out my computer and open it. Quickly accessing the internet I log onto Facebook. I have so many likes and comments, as well as a few messages that I'm not really sure where to start. First I open the likes and find most of the members of Glee have liked it along with Darcy and Jane but I'm going to assume that it was just Darcy using Jane's account, but still it makes me smile. The shock though comes from finding Natasha listed there as well, albeit under the name Natalie Rushman.

Stunned I take a look at the comments. The first one is from Darcy, of course. "I know you told me not to, but I couldn't resist. The videos are awesome by the way. ;)"

I chuckle at that, I had an inkling she wouldn't do what I had asked of her, and this just plain proves my intuition was right. I decide to continue reading further and I find comments again from most of the Glee club members, with the exception of Rachel, but I was expecting that. I however find comments from both Natasha and Clint there, along with one I assume is written by Thor under Darcy's name.

I'm not quite sure what to make of Natashas so I decide to call her, after getting permission from Agent Coulson, of course.

The phone rings and rings, and for a long moment I wonder if maybe she is on a mission but then, amazingly she picks up, and I couldn't be more relieved.

"Quinn? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

I glance at the clock, "Um, not where you are, no, but I figured you might be awake and I needed to speak with you. I have questions and worries, and I don't want to bungle this like some idiot."

She chuckles softly, "Alright then go ahead."

"So I've been tasked with going undercover, and have successfully been asked out to coffee although that was entirely unintentional. Now how do I go about being an agent but still being me?"

I can almost see Natasha smile, although she is not here in front of me. "Quinn you are a new agent, you shouldn't worry yourself over things like that, just be yourself. You, as you are, will be able to get the job done. The fact that you are having coffee with whomever you are supposed to be getting close to attests to the fact that you are good at what you do without even trying."

"Thanks Natasha, I really appreciate that, hearing that from you makes me undeniably proud and happy. I've always admired you and your work as an agent."

After I say this the line goes quiet and I fear she has hung up on me, but when I look at my phone I see that the call is still connected.

I tentatively say her name, "Natasha?" worried I may have said something to make her upset.

"Yes Quinn, I'm still here. I can't say that your admiration doesn't make me feel good but I'm not someone that you want to aspire to be like. I have a ledger that is dripping blood, you see before I became an agent I was an assassin. Clint was sent to kill me but decided to spare me and introduce me into the life of an agent. I'm trying to be a better person, but I am still not deserving of your praise. If anything I should be the one aspiring to be like you. You are better than you give yourself credit for, don't ever doubt that."

Hearing Natasha sing me praises like this makes me pause; to know that she admires me makes my heart warm with pride.

"Thank you 'Tasha, you don't know what that means to me." Glancing quickly at the clock I see that it is seven fifty, and I know I should probably head over to the diner. "'Tasha I'm going to have to go, but thank you for the pep talk, it really helped."

"I'm glad Quinn, stay safe."

"I will. Love you." And with that the phone call ends, and I can't for the life of me figure out why I added that last bit, but I shrug it off. After pulling on my leather jacket, I hop on my motorcycle and head to the diner.

I am there before Darcy, although I'm not too surprised by that fact, as I am early. I get a table and a cup of coffee, which I load with cream and sugar, until it is as blonde and sweet as I like. I'm savoring my coffee when I hear the bell on the door to the shop jingle, and I see Darcy bound in the door followed by Jane and Thor.

"Morning."

"Morning Quinn, sorry I hacked your Facebook."

I look up at Darcy, setting down my cup of coffee, shocked that she is apologizing to me. "That's okay Darcy, I understand why you did it, just please don't do it again."

Darcy looks at my coffee as if she might steal it, so I scoot the cup closer to me. Seeing me do this she smiles at me sweetly, "No promises, but now coffee!"

She sits down next to me, while Jane and Thor sit across from us. The waitress quickly brings them coffee and leaves a thermos with us. I look at it questioningly, and before I can ask a question Darcy speaks. "The thermos is for Thor, he loves coffee." As she says this he quickly drains his cup, and pours another. I look at him surprised.

"You must really love coffee."

Jane looks at me and smiles thinly, "Yeah he does, a little too much."

As we drank out coffee I talked with Darcy about her work with Jane, with Jane's occasional input on various things that Darcy couldn't quite remember. I watched Thor and Jane talk and I could almost see their relationship unfolding in front of me.

After we finished coffee I headed off to the S.H.E.I.L.D base, knowing that if I didn't check in with Agent Coulson and Clint, they would tan my hide. Hoping on my motorcycle I rev the engine and speed out of town toward headquarters.

When I get there I pull my bike up, a cloud of dust flows around me. I bypass the outer guards and make my way to the command post, where I am immediately directed to Agent Coulson.

"Quinn, I'm glad you are back. Barton tells me that you have gotten close to your targets."

I can't help the smile that slips across my face, "Yes I have, and in fact I had coffee with them this morning. If something is to happen with them I will be there, we have plans to hang out later this evening."

Coulson nods, a small smile tugging at his lips, "Good, now remember if something goes down we'll have someone there to extract you."

I look at the older agent, my demeanor going cold. "Yes sir."

He gives me a few more tid bits of advice before sending me back to town. I know that I have to be careful, but I know that with S.H.E.I.L.D behind me I'll be all right.

Later that evening I drive over to the lab and upon seeing me Darcy pulls me into a hug. "Hey where have you been?"

I realize I don't have a proper answer for this so I come up with something off the top of my head, "I was working on some class work for a Mythology course I'm taking."

I notice Thor look over when I say this. Jane looks at me curiously, "All mythologies or just one specific?"

"We end up touching on all of them throughout the course but for the final paper, which I'm working on now, we choose one to focus on."

Darcy immediately jumps in, "What did you choose?"

My answer is simple, "Norse mythology."

Thor looks at me his eyes searching me, "Why that one, and not another?"

I shrug my shoulders, "The Norse Gods are not like the others, they seem the most human but inhuman at the same time. I admire the deeds and tales of theirs and think that today's society could actually learn a lot from them."

Thor inclines his head slightly, "A fine answer."

Darcy then looks at the group, "So are we going on the roof now or what?"

I smile at Darcy's way of just jumping in and dissolving tension wherever it may be. With that our group, minus Dr. Selvig, troops up to the roof, there we split of. Thor and Jane sit on the far side of the roof talking, so Darcy and I move to the other, talking of trivial things until we both begin to feel drowsy.

The two of us leave the roof, Jane and Thor still talking. I go to leave but Darcy stops me with the suggestion that I could just crash in her room for the night, so I do.

I wake the next morning, dressing quickly before moving out into the kitchen to where I smell the wonderful aroma of coffee.

When I get there I see Jane and Thor making breakfast. Thor wordlessly hands me a cup of coffee which I accept gratefully. Pouring cream and sugar into it until I have it the way I like it, I now sip it contentedly, sitting in one of the chairs at the breakfast table. Soon Darcy and then Dr. Selvig join me at the table, while Thor and Jane finish making breakfast. He sets plates before all of us, looking quite at home in the kitchen.

"Thank you."

Thor smiles grabbing the towel on his shoulder, "You are very welcome."

All of us eat our breakfast in relative silence. When we are all done I help Thor with the dishes while Jane, Darcy and Dr. Selvig talk over some matter. A loud knock on the glass doors has me immediately stopping what I am doing and going to see who it is. All of us, Thor included look in shock at the four warriors standing outside the door.

The sound of ceramic shattering hits my ears as , Jane and Darcy all drop their cups in shock. They open the doors and Thor rushes over exclaiming, "My friends!"

Dr. Selvig stares on in shock, "I don't believe it," he mutters.

I stare in wonderment and exclaim, "The Lady Sif and the Warriors Three." The brunette who I now know is Sif gives me an appraising look while the Warriors Three as well as Thor, Jane and Dr. Selvig look at me in shock.

"What I know for a fact that he is Thor, god of thunder, so it wouldn't be so hard to figure that this is Lady Sif and the Warriors Three." After saying this rather quickly I give a small bow to the warriors.

I step outside of the lab to try and get a call into Agent Coulson but for some reason I am unable to do so. I try a couple of times more but am still unsuccessful. I'm distracted from my call when a storm like funnel cloud drops from the sky toward earth, and Thor, the warriors , Jane Darcy, and Dr. Selvig all step outside by me to observe.

Darcy looking out at it says what I am thinking, "Was someone else coming?"

We see explosions and my heart rate ratchets up.

Thor looks at us, "Jane, you have to leave."

Jane snaps back, "What are you going to do?"

Thor walks to his friends, "I'm staying here."

After discussing what we are doing we all set out to evacuate people from the city. The sound of crunching glass and whining metal tells me that whatever we are about to fight has come to town. I stick to the edges of the street not wanting to get in the way.

I watch as Lady Sif and the Warriors walk down the street to confront the metal monster I now know is The Destroyer.

The first is swatted down by a flying metal fist, slammed down into a car and my gut tightens in fear for him but Sif jumps from a roof overhead and impales him on a long spear.

I for a moment think the battle is over, that is until the thing turns its body around and almost fries her but she jumps out of the way.

"Fall back!" I hear Sif yell but I see the Destroyer aiming directly for her so I run, and fast. The bolt tears through the street as I race quickly toward Sif pulling her arm and pushing her in front of me. If we lose her in this battle I know we are in trouble, now me on the other hand, I'm just a mortal.

I hear and feel the heat prickling my skin as the bolt arches toward us and I push Sif to the ground, dropping down after her but a searing pain rips through my side and I force myself not to scream. The Warriors Three rush to our side and try to help but are blasted back by another bolt of power.

I clamber to my feet as does Sif, and I try to ignore the warm wetness dripping down my side as we peer around the edge of a car. Thor makes his way to us, "Sif, Quinn, you've done all you can. Now go."

The two of us run from behind the car while Thor dodges the incoming blast. I stumble as we finally reach shelter behind a building. Sif turns to me then her brown eyes searching. "Are you hurt?"

I lean against the wall and nod, pulling my hand from my side shakily. I can see that she knows just how badly I am hurt.

"Why did you, a mere mortal, jump into a battle that was clearly not yours to fight?" She questions as she brings her hand to cover mine over the wound. I smile thinly at her, "Because even though I may be mortal I still have powers beyond that of a mere human and I could not stand by idly and watch."

Sif looks at me closely, catching me as my knees begin to falter. "You are brave Quinn, and any friend of Thor is a friend of mine." Sif helps me walk to where everyone else is standing, lending me her support and aid to keep myself on my feet.

I watch as Thor is struck down and I fear he may be dead until he snatches his hammer from the air and the battle rages onward. I lose focus as my wound is far worse than I feared. Sif glances from the battle to me and her face is marked with worry.

"You need help Quinn, you are near death."

I smile, "If it is my time then I am ready to die."

I feel myself falling into blackness and my last thought is that Natasha and Clint will be so mad at me for dying on them. I lose consciousness as I fall but my body is cradled as all thought leaves me.

* * *

Please, please, please review. Reviews let me know what you all like or don't like so please tell me. Thanks. :D


	5. Out Alive

Here is the next chapter and I hope you all love it. Huge thank you to **EAnIL**, **mythic-lionheart**, **teeMATE**, and **gllover22** for the reviews.

* * *

The Days pass in a feverish haze of voices, and whispers, things heard but only just. When I am finally able to open my eyes I find Sif sitting by my bedside.

I look at her with eyes that do not yet see as well as they should. She stands and hands me a goblet of water, which I accept gladly as I am really thirsty.

Once I am done drinking my fill Sif takes the goblet from me. "I'm glad to see you are awake, I feared you might never again awaken with the wounds you sustained."

I look at Sif slightly confused, as I remembered my wounds and I knew I shouldn't still be alive. It is then that I take a moment to look at my surroundings. And what I find is not a hospital room but instead a lavish bed chamber. I struggle to sit up in bed knowing that something is quite off. My eyes lock with Sif's and I can't keep from questioning all of this.

"Where am I? Where have you brought me? Gods, Natasha and Clint are going to be so mad at me."

With a sigh I sink back into the pillows. Sif looks at me pointedly, "You are in Asgard. I brought you here because the wounds you sustained were too great for mortal medicine, and almost too great for ours, but I am forever in your debt so I did what I could."

I take a moment to look at the beautiful warrior sitting before me, and I know that she did what she did to save me, to save my life and I'm grateful. I am about to say something when Thor walks into the room, smiling brightly when he sees I am awake.

"Quinn! I am glad to see you are awake."

I can't help but smile back at the blonde man. "I'm happy I'm alive."

"I trust that you will be alright if I leave you in Sif's capable hands once more. I will be back later to get you. My father wishes to meet you."

With that Thor leaves, his cape swirling behind him.

I look back to Sif, "So wait, I'm in Asgard, as in the place where the Norse gods live?"

She nods at me, "Yes, although I figured since you knew who I was and who Thor was, that you would have also thought of Asgard as real."

I blush, "It's not that I didn't think of it as real, it's that I didn't believe that in my wildest dreams I would get to be here."

That brings a smile to Sif's face, "True mortals usually are not allowed admittance to Asgard but you are different."

After that silence drops heavy over us until Sif speaks up shattering the quiet. "Thor tells me that you can sing, and that he heard you tell of a relationship gone bad."

I look at her an eyebrow raised in surprise, "Yes I can sing, as for the relationship It's not that it went bad it's that the person I was with decided to be with someone else, not that I blame them I did vanish without telling them where I went. It's just they didn't even give me the chance to explain why I had to leave home, or that I still wanted what we had, they just moved on with their life, but again it's understandable if they thought I had done the same. Now I'm just trying to get over it all and move on." I look away from Sif as I feel tears gather in my eyes.

I look back up when I feel Sif grasp my hand, "Whoever hurt you this badly is not worth your time, if I was on Earth I would make this man tremble in his boots."

I can't help but laugh at that. "I think they would still be scared of you but I wasn't dating a guy, I was dating a girl, and again it wasn't her fault it was in truth both of ours."

This has Sif looking at me, "It does not matter who you date, or love, just that they treat you with the utmost respect and treat you as an equal which this woman clearly has not, especially if she won't even try to contact you after you reached out."

I decide just to let the subject lie and with that the conversation drifts on to other things. Soon after that Thor is back, bringing with him clothes. I look at them apprehensively, not because they are not beautiful, but because in the shape I am in I don't think I will be able to get them on. I look to Sif, "Um do you think I could get a little help putting this stuff on?"

"Of course."

I haul my body out of bed, my side flaring up as I do so but I push the pain back down. I quickly pull my shirt over my head but the pain bites with unimaginable agony, and I fight down a growl. A hand on my bare abdomen has me stilling almost instantly and I can feel the goose bumps erupt on my arms. "I said I would help you, now just rest for a moment and I'll help you pull on the tunic and breeches."

I turn to find Sif less than an arm's length away from me holding a silver silk tunic. She walks over to me and gently helps me pull it on along with the breeches. Her nimble fingers quickly tie up the laces and then she moves me to stand in front of the mirror. I look in awe at myself; I mean for a person who almost died I look pretty dang good.

Sif's eyes meet mine in the mirror. "Silver suits you, now all we have to do is get your boots on and then we will be able to go to the dining hall."

At the thought of food my stomach rumbles and I move as fast as I can to get the boots on. I quickly have them on and laced up with the help of Sif and arm in arm she walks me to the dining room.

The noise in the dining room diminishes when we walk in but begins back up with Thor and The Warrior's Three greet us before we sit at the table. Sif and I enjoy the meal talking of legends that I knew of from books and she either told me of things I did not know or some other fact that I would find interesting. After we are finished eating Thor comes up to us.

"Quinn, my father would like a word with you."

I gulped audibly, Odin, the all father wanted a word with me. I nodded my head not trusting myself enough to speak. I follow Thor out of the dining hall and down a couple of passageways until we are in a room filled with what I can only assume are trophies or valuables with the way they are stored. I see Odin standing in the room and he turns to look at me and I can feel his one good eye roving over me as if sizing me up.

"So you are the mortal who saved Sif's live?"

"I am sir."

"Look around this room for a moment. Go to each object and see if you are called.

I don't truly understand the instructions but nevertheless I set about walking to the objects when I feel a tug, as if on my very soul and then my feet move as if on their own leading me along.

When my feet stop I look up and find that I am standing in front of an amazing looking sword. I reach my hand out to touch it and it jumps into my hand. I can feel the power of the blade and it hums through me.

Once the power has toned down a bit I turn, albeit shakily to Odin who is watching me solemnly. "It seems you have been chosen by Försvararen. This sword is known as the defender, and has been carried by only the greatest warriors. No one has carried it in nearly two hundred years and now when someone does it is a mortal. There must be more to you than meets the eye, Quinn of Midgard. Now I will leave you in my son's capable hands for the two of you have things that must be spoken of."

Odin walks out of the hall, leaving me with the sword in my hand to look expectantly at Thor. "So what exactly does this mean?"

"It means you are now a part of Asgard as well as Midgard. As for being chosen by Försvararen, the sword has powers in and of its self, and with it comes a set of magic armor like mine. So we must head to the master smith to get some made for you."

With that the two of us walk from the hall but not before Thor hands me the belt and scabbard for the sword, and it is firmly in place on my waist.

We walk to the smiths, while Thor tells me of what has transpired after I was brought to Asgard. He tells me of his brother, Loki, and his betrayal. I can tell from how Thor tells the tale he is deeply wounded and misses his fallen brother greatly even though Loki had betrayed him. And then when he tells me of the Bifrost and how he had to destroy it or all would be lost I pause for a moment, then I look at him confusion clearly written in my eyes.

"Wait if the Bifrost is gone, how am I going to get home?"

Thor smiles at me, "Do not worry Heimdal has enough power to send three to Midgard, and that would be you, myself and Lady Sif. I know you need to head to your home world but you need to let your body heal before making such a journey."

I know Thor is right but I do miss home so much. I also want to let Clint and Natasha know I am alright and also going to see Santana and maybe Rachel.

The rest of our day is spent with the smith as he molds the armor and fits it to me. When the entire thing is done and I am wearing it it doesn't bother me with its weight at all. I draw Försvararen and test a few movements wary of my side but I can feel the armor move with my movements like a second skin.

Now that my armor is finished Thor walks me back to my room as I have begun to feel weary from the days exertion. As Thor turns to leave, he pauses and turns back to me. "If you are feeling up to it we shall head back to Midgard within the next moon."

Turning he strides away his red cape billowing behind him. I drag myself into my room and slowly take off the armor and place it gently on a nearby stand. Once I am rid of all the armor I change quickly into sleepwear, rubbing some salve onto the wound in my side which is just about healed and then I climb into bed. Knowing that tomorrow will be a big day and I have lots to do as well as the fact I am completely taxed from today I fall quickly into deep sleep.

* * *

I used a translator online and the sword's name Försvararen means The defender in Swedish, or at least I hope it does. Lol. I hope you all like this, it was a set up chapter but it was necessary to move the story on ward. Next chapter Quinn, Thor and Lady Sif are finally heading back to Midgard!


	6. Supernatural

Hey guys! Sorry this took me so long to get this to you all I feel bad. But hopefully this update makes up for it even though it is a tad on the short side. But i hope you all like it. **EAnIL**, **teeMATE**, **gllover22**, and **SactuaryW13** thank you all for the reviews. And **gllover22** you willl see Faberry next chapter, i promise.

* * *

It had been two long weeks since Försvararen had called me and I was finally healed. I got out of bed and dressed hurriedly, strapping my sword to my waist and then rushing out of my room in search of Sif.

My feet clad in leather boots thudded on the floor as I ran, my black cloak billowing behind me as I moved. Some of the other inhabitants of Asgard bid me hello as I searched for Sif.

Having not found Sif in the palace I head to the practice grounds, knowing that if she couldn't be found she would most likely be there. And true enough she was there, practicing with her sword. Smiling I call out to her.

"Sif!"

She turns immediately toward me her sword ready to strike. I draw my own and smile back razing my eyebrow as if to say, _really now_.

She grins and I see a slight movement in her stance which is my only warning before she is barreling toward me her sword raised for the attack. I bring my sword up letting its power flow through me and I am able to block her attack. I smile back, and then pull away and then forward to strike again. I try misleading Sif by aiming low but striking up, but she saw it coming and blocked. It was then that Sif spun and knocked my sword from my hands causing the me to fall.

As I fell I rolled and snatched my sword that was lying to my right, Sif landed on top of me sword pointed at my throat. I had been thinking much the same thing and had my sword pointed at the goddess's throat.

We were still, swords unmoving pointed at one another. I was breathing heavily, as was Sif I noted; I suddenly felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks. I could feel her body pressed against my own, her heart beating wildly, or was that my own heart pounding in my ears? My eyes were locked with Sif's.

"I believe...that this...would be considered...a draw." I said between heavy breaths.

Sif smiled at me cheekily, "Yes I believe it would," she said, and lowered her sword to the ground. My blade followed and I took Sif's outstretched hand as she helped me off the floor.

"You certainly have healed well."

I smile back, "Yeah I have, I have full range of motion back." I give my sword a few quick twirls to again prove as such.

Sif stops and looks at me, her eyes unreadable, "So this means you shall head back to Midgard."

I stop and look at her trying to read into her words what she might mean by that, "I will be heading back to Midgard, but I would like you to come with me. Thor told me that Heimdal only has the power to send three people back to Midgard, and I've decided I want you to come with me."

I look at her then and her eyes soften somewhat, "You want me to come with you to Midgard?"

I nod quickly, "Yes, of course I want you to come. So will you?"

"I will come with you to Midgard, but does this mean I have permission to thrash your former lover?"

The way in which Sif says this has me happy that she is going to be coming with me but utterly appalled at the fact that she wants to thrash Rachel.

"No! You cannot thrash Rachel! I don't even think we will run into her but if we do you can't do anything. You have to promise me that."

At that Sif looks furiously annoyed, "All right, if I see the foolish girl I won't do or say anything, you have my word as a warrior on that."

I smile glad to hear that. "Thank you."

With that the two of us fall into a comfortable silence as we walk to find Thor. After finding him and saying our good byes we head to the edge of what used to be the Bifrost where Heimdal is waiting for us.

"Are you three ready?"

I look at both Thor and Sif who nod, and I turn back to Heimdal. "Yeas we are ready." After explaining where I wanted to go we stood back and with a rush of energy the three of us were transported to Earth.

Dust flows around us as we land on Earth, and the force of it sends me to one knee. I look around as I get to me feet dusting off the sleeves of my shirt.

It takes me a moment to place where we are but when I do I realize we are only a little ways from town. I turn to Thor and Sif, "We're just outside of town but I don't think it wise to walk into town dressed like this, we'll stick out and in my town it will be all over the place in a matter of minutes. So we will have to cut through side streets and back alleys until we reach my house. There I should be able to find clothes for all of us."

Thor and Sif nod in understanding. "Lead the way."

With one glance back at Sif, I begin our journey into town. Luckily enough for us there is hardly anyone about as it is a school and work day for most, so with little time wasted we make it to my house. I grab the hide a key quickly and open the door ushering Sif and Thor inside before shutting and locking the door.

I look around my home quickly thinking gratefully that I no longer live with my mother. I lead Sif up to my room while I leave Thor in the living room.

I quickly pull out a pair of jeans, tank top and a black hoodie for her deciding it would be best to let her at least wear her boots. Handing over the clothes I leave her to change while I head to the bathroom to change as well.

I pull on a simple grey shirt, skinny jeans, boots and my leather jacket that was a gift from Natasha before I left. But I leave on the silver cuff on my wrist that is my link to Försvararen when I do not have the sword on me.

Stepping back out into my room I see Sif is already changed and I was right, she does look good in anything she wears.

In a moment of thinking I realize I should probably check in with S.H.I. since I've been gone for about a month's time. I find my extra ear piece and quickly report in to the Hellicarrier.

"Agent number 45209 reporting in, I repeat Agent number 45209 reporting in."

After that I leave a short message that I hope will make it to whom it needs to.

"This is Agent Quinn Fabray reporting in to let those in charge know that I am alive. I need some time but will be reporting to base within the next week."

Once done I turn to find Sif watching me. I look at her as if to say something but she speaks first.

"I realize you should probably talk to those you have left behind when you disappeared to Asgard."

"No Sif, its not that I would in fact rather stay away from them because in all likelihood they all probably hate me."

Chuckling Sif smiles, "I do not see your friends hating you, just merely hating the fact that you disappeared without a word. Now we should probably see how Thor is doing with the clothes you gave him."

So the two of us head downstairs to find Thor settled on the couch wearing a plaid shirt and some tight fiting jeans and some old work boots. I know that I am hungry and that both of my guests are probably hungry so I decide to take them out to Breadstixs, since it's the only restaurant that is cheap enough to handle Thor's appetite.

I head to the garage with Thor and Sif in tow but to my surprise my car is not in the garage, unless someone replaced it with a black Dodge Charger while I wasn't looking. I open the drivers side door to find a note from Clint and Natasha.

_Quinn,_

_Here is a little something from Clint and I to say how proud we are that you have finished your first mission. This car is a gift from the two of us and we hope you will like it._

The note was signed by both Natasha and Clint but it was clear that Natasha had written it. I found the keys under the drivers side visor.

I open the passenger side door and let Thor and Sif in, and the putting the keys in the ignition the car rumbles to life. Opening the garage door we head out to Breadstix. I explain a little bit about the place to Thor and Sif and try to express the fact that they need to try not to stand out.

There is a little thought though in the back of my mind that someone is going to see us.

Or even worse I'm going to see Santana. I push away those thoughts and continue the drive.

* * *

Hey hope you all loved this chapter! Please review, i hate asking but reviews so make my day. :)


	7. Come Clean

I want to thank everyone who has favorited and followed. And i want to thank all the super awesome reviewers!fireman12468, biggangfan91,EAnIL, gllover22, and caliclair i can't thank you all enough. :D

* * *

I walk into Breadsticks with Sif and Thor and from the few people in the diner I don't see anyone I recognize. With a sigh of relief I take a deep breath and as we sit down at a booth I get lost in explaining different things on the menu to Thor and Sif.

After we have ordered silence descends over our table so I decide to ask Thor something to hopefully ease it.

"Thor what do you plan to do when you leave here?"

"I plan to go and see Jane. Whether the Lady Sif goes with me or stays here is up to her."

I look at Sif questioningly but before she can answer our food arrives. Thor attacks his hamburger with delight, while I munch on my tuna melt and Sif eyes her hamburger with a mix of emotions.

Our meal is over with relative quickness and then I am left with thinking of something to do. After paying the bill we leave the restaurant. As we walk to the car I hear voices that sound way to familiar for comfort. I glance back and see Brittany, Santana, Blaine and Kurt all heading into Breadsticks.

I guess I must have looked too long because I soon find Santana's eyes on my own. I see them shift through a range of emotions from confusion to downright rage. I see Santana say something to the trio and start quickly toward us.

With and undignified squeak I start to run and Thor and Sif look at me quizzically but follow me anyways. We run for a couple of blocks until I am absolutely sure we have lost Santana, then I stop turning to my two companions.

"I'm sorry for the running but if she had caught up to me she would have pummeled me."

Sif looks at me incredulously, "You mean the girl that was chasing us? I highly doubt she could have pummeled you."

I smile, "Santana is feisty and since I have gone missing for about a month I have no doubt she wants to kill me with every part of her being."

Thinking it now relatively safe we all head back to Breadsticks. I am opening the doors to the Charger when I sense movement to my left and I turn to see Santana rushing out of the restaurant but Sif steps into her path, effectively stopping her. Santana moves to swing but Sif dodges the punch easily which just makes the Latina more furious. Knowing this will go nowhere good I step into the midst of the fray and get clocked on the side of the head by Santana. I growl under my breath as both Santana and Sif look at me stunned.

"Both of you stop it now! Sif please stop tormenting Santana, there is no way she can hit you. Santana please stop trying to beat people up."

Sif backs off Santana, and the fiery girl walks right up to me. "Where the hell have you been Quinn?!"

I sigh at the question and wordlessly lift my shirt to show the light scaring which now decorates my left side.

"I was injured and had to go somewhere that I could be tended properly."

"Holy fuck Quinn! What have you been doing?"

I smile thinly at the other girl, "I can't tell you."

"Bullshit! Where were you?"

Sif steps up behind me, "She was with me."

Santana raises an eyebrow and I know then and there that she has gotten the wrong idea about Sif and I.

"Santana I know what is running through your mind and no she didn't mean it in that way."

Santana laughs out right, "Right Quinn, so you were just with her and nothing happened? I don't believe that for a second."

That sets me off, "What the hell Santana? Where do you get off saying stuff like that? I loved Rachel and she went off with Finn. How do you think I could just so easily forget about that?"

At Rachel's name Sif is immediately interested in the conversation. "You know this Rachel?"

Santana looks at Sif, "Yeah I know the dwarf, what's it to you?"

"I would like to speak with her."

I quickly yank on Sif's arm pulling her away from Santana. "I told you to stay away from Rachel, which means no talking to her."

Shaking my head I walk back to Santana. "Ignore that question. Now since I haven't seen you all in quite some time what are you all doing tonight?"

"Okay. Well tonight all of us are going to go to this karaoke place that opened up in the town over, so if you want to meet us there you can."

I nod my head curtly, "Alright, I'll be there."

I turn back to Sif and Thor while Santana walks back inside.

"Quinn, Sif, I will now take my leave. I miss Jane and would like to see her."

"Alright, just be careful."

With that he disappears into the sky, using his hammer to fly into the air. I look at Sif, "So tonight I guess you will be hearing me sing. I know you said you would like to hear me sing in Asgard so I guess today is your lucky day."

The two of us get back into the Charger and drive back to my place with me explaining music and how tonight would work with me stressing the fact that she needed to not stand out at all.

When we get back to my house I pull out my iPod and play various songs for her, singing softly along until the song Listen to Your Heart comes on. The song draws me in and I can't help sing along, the words reminding me of what I used to have with Rachel and how I would like nothing more than to be able to tell her all of this. I don't realize I have been performing the song with such passion until it is over and my chest is heaving and Sif is looking at me with wide eyes.

"I understand now Thor say's your voice belongs in Asgard. That performance was amazing."

I blush not used to such forthright praise. "Well you will be seeing more of that tonight, I promise you."

I dress to impress that night in a skin tight white tank top, skinny jeans, calf high boots pulling on the leather jacket I had earlier. I dress Sif in a similar out fit and I can't help but stare for a moment.

Glancing at the time I see its already 8pm so I know we better get a move one. Getting into the Charger I drive as fast as I legally can and we get there in about twenty minutes. Walking into the place my ears are assaulted by the noise of people talking , glasses clinking and someone trying to sing Pat Benatar but failing badly. I look around the place and since I don't see any of the group from Glee I decide to sing something I normally would not sing.

About two people later I hear my name called and with confident swagger I walk up onto the stage taking a deep breath as I hear the intro to Country Strong come on.

_I know you see me,_

_like some wide eyed dreamer,_

_that just rolled in off a dusty mid-west bus,_

_yeah on the outside I look fragile,_

_but on the inside is something you can't crush,_

_cuz I'm country strong, _

_hard to break,_

_like the ground I grew up on,_

_you may fool me and I'll fall,_

_but I won't stay down long,_

Sometime during the middle of the first chorus I look up out at the crowd and notice two things. First of all that both Natasha and Clint are in the crowd and secondly that Rachel and Finn just walked into the building along with the rest of the Glee club members. All I can think of is this is going to be majorly awkward when I get off stage, but I'll worry about that when it happens, for now I need to focus on the song.

_cuz I'm Country Strong_

_I have weathered colder winters,_

_and longer summers without a drop of rain,_

_push me in a corner,_

_and I'll come out fighting,_

_I may lose but I always keep my faith,_

_cuz I'm Country Strong,_

_hard to break,_

_like the ground I grew up on,_

_you may fool me and I'll fall,_

_but I won't stay down long,_

_cuz I'm Country Strong_

_cuz I'm Country Strong,_

_hard to break,_

_like the ground I grew up on,_

_you may fool me and I'll fall,_

_but I won't stay down long,_

_cuz I'm Country Strong_

_yeah, I'm country strong,_

_yeah I'm country strong,_

_I'm country strong,_

_I'm country strong,_

_I'm country strong."_

As the song finishes I am greeted with loud applause but I also hear the announcer telling me to stay on stage since I have another song to sing. I breathe a sigh of relief even though I know this is only putting off the inevitable.

As the music for the next song comes on I find it easy to get lost in the melody.

"_On my own_

_Pretending she's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with her till morning_

_Without her_

_I feel her arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And she has found me."_

My eyes become slightly teary and I look up to find most people watching me with rapt attention as I power through the rest of the song changing the words to fit my relationship with Rachel which I realize now is most likely a dream.

"_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is her and me forever and forever _

_And I know it's only in my mind _

_That I'm talking to myself and not to her_

_And although I know that she is blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us_

_I love her_

_But when the night is over_

_She is gone_

_The river's just a river_

_Without her_

_The world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers_

_I love her_

_But every day I'm learning_

_All my life _

_I've only been pretending_

_Without me_

_Her world would go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known_

_I love her_

_I love her_

_I love her_

_But only on my own."_

The song finishes and I leave the stage feeling worn, and emotionally drained. As I take shaky steps down from the stage I know it's now time to face everything that I have been running from.

* * *

I know there wasn't any Faberry interaction in this chapter, i tried to write it that way but my muse dicided to do something entirely different. But next chapter Rachel and Quinn have a heart to heart that i promise, since its already written. As always please review!


	8. The Last Goodbye

I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this posted. Thanks to **bigbangfan91**, **fireman12468**, **EAnIL**, **gglover22**, and **SanctuaryW13** for reviewing.

* * *

As I step down off the stage I am surprised to hear loud applause accompany me. I search the crowd finding Santana watching me from the group of Glee club members. I nod to her letting her know I have seen her before I walk over to Sif who watches me with a small smile as I approach.

"That was very good; I only hope that the others that sing tonight have voices like your own."

I chuckle at that, "Well I know some of them can sing great if not better than myself, but I have a feeling some people aren't going to be so good."

Glancing from Sif I turn to look at the group of Glee clubbers who are chatting animatedly and I feel a stab of pain at not being able to be a part of that ever again.

When I turn back to Sif I find her eyeing me with a look that says she knows more than I could ever say.

I look at her questioningly. "Sif? Why are you looking at me like you have a question for me?"

The brunette shakes her head. "I don't have a question for you, more a statement of observations." Sif looks from me back to the group, then back to me.

"The last song you sang was for someone in the group that came in, and after a moment of thinking I have deduced that the tiny brunette that came in with that oafish boy is the one who broke your heart. Although I cannot find it in myself to figure how someone could go from loving you to someone who looks more akin to an ogre. She is truly the most selfish and horrible person I have ever had the misfortune of hearing about."

I sigh knowing that she is right about Rachel being the girl who broke my heart but wrong on accounts about her being selfish and horrible.

"You are right in guessing that Rachel, the tiny brunette as you put it, is the girl I was in love with. As for her being selfish and horrible she is none of those things, she is one of the most caring and sweet people I have ever met. She loved me even when I was one of the most horrible people; she always was able to see the good in me."

Sif looks at me both eyebrows raised in surprised. "Well I am sorry for my misinterpretation of things. I was only saying what I thought."

"It's alright Sif, no hard feelings, now I think it's about time that I go and talk to Rachel while I still have the courage to do so."

Turning swiftly I make my way over to the Glee club, running my fingers softly over the metal cuff on my wrist. My sword doesn't materialize but a sense of strength floods over me as I reach the Glee club. Weaving my way through them I make my way to Rachel who is talking animatedly with Kurt. I wait until it looks as if the conversation is at a lull to speak up.

"Excuse me? Could I get a word with you?" I look from Rachel to Kurt. Kurt looks at me and surveys my clothes as if my taste in wardrobe as something to do with what I want.

Rachel turns to look at Kurt, "Do you mind Kurt?"

The perfectly coifed boy shakes his head, "No I don't mind but I think if Finn sees you talking to some random stranger he will mind."

Rachel shakes her head at that statement, "Kurt you know me, no one controls me, I am my own person and I can choose who I talk to."

With a quick move the smaller girl grabs my wrist lightly and drags me into a corner of the club away from others and the loudness of the speakers.

"Can I help you with something?"

I look at Rachel raising an eyebrow in disbelief, "Rachel? Seriously? Can you help me? Yes you can help me by explaining why you decided to date Finn and not even give me the courtesy of telling me you had moved on?"

The brunette's eyes widen in shock, "Quinn?"

I nod my head once and then I am engulfed in a tight hug from the brunette which sends a small twinge through my side but I bury the pain.

"Quinn I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I want to apologize for not telling you anything but I thought you had forgotten about me and had left me behind."

I shake my head trying to keep my thoughts in order as Rachel looks at me with her brown orbs shining with unshed tears.

"I never forgot about you, I was called for something and I couldn't tell anyone where I had gone let alone what I was actually doing. I don't hold anything against you for dating Finn. I realize that you must have felt so lonely and heartbroken but I emailed you to let you know that I still wanted whatever we had. Although I know sporadic emails and messages can never fill the void of a physical conversation and relationship. I know you didn't do this to hurt me on purpose."

Rachel looks up at me, "You've changed Quinn. Whatever you've been doing, wherever you've been has changed you, you act so different and mature it's hard to believe that you are the same person that left three months ago."

"I know Rachel, trust me I know."

"Does this mean you are back for good?" She looks at me hopefully waiting for an answer.

I drop my head and know that just that simple movement has given her more of an answer than words could at this moment.

"I'm sorry Rachel; I'm not staying for long. I'll most likely be gone by weeks end. I just had to come back, I needed you to know that I still love you and care about you, but with Finn you are safe, and I know your heart is safe. With me you won't be safe and you'll always be worrying about where I am and what I am doing. I don't want that, I want you to follow your dreams and be the star I know you can be. I want to see your name on Broadway and know that in however small a part I helped you to get there. This isn't goodbye, I will see you again, but this is the end of our relationship. Even though it ended a while ago, I needed to come to terms with it and also let you know that what you did and what has happened is not your fault."

Rachel looks at me and I can almost feel the sadness radiating off the smaller girl. "Oh Quinn, why did this have to happen to us? Why?"

I smile, "It's not why Rachel, it's simple how it is. Things happen. There are those who say that destiny is not our own but I know better, our fate lives within us and you only have to be brave enough to see it. I see that Rachel, I see your destiny and I know it is beyond me, and even though I want to keep you with me I know that we must part. My destiny is full of uncertainty and as much as I want you to be a part of it you are in no way safe. I love you and want the best for you and for now this is the best I can do for you."

Rachel's hand gently runs across my cheek and I still under it meeting brown eyes filled with understanding and lingering sadness. "I understand Quinn, you want me safe and I will be but don't ever for a moment think that you won't be far from my mind."

When she presses her lips to my own a surge of happiness fills me but its tinged with the knowing that this is also a goodbye to what has been. I savor every moment of that kiss and when we pull apart from each other I smile weakly. "I hope that you remember all of this and never forget me. Remember all of the good times Rachel, not this, no the sadness, I beg of you."

Rachel smiles thinly, "I won't remember anything else." With one last kiss to my cheek the two of us pull away from each other, and as I watch her walk solemnly back to the group I know I have done the right thing but it was also one of the hardest things I have ever done, and sometimes the right thing and the hardest are the same.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear a voice that sounds familiar drift across the speakers. I look up in shock to find Clint on stage, singing no less. As I listen I realize he is singing Shot to the Heart, a song that actually suits him quite well.

I look around and move from my spot in the shadows to sidle over to where Natasha is watching Clint with a look of amusement in her eyes. Not looking away from Clint she speaks to me.

"Quinn, not that I am not glad to see you alive and well, but where the hell have you been?"

I smile at her straightforward no-nonsense question. "I was somewhere that I can't tell you about not without first telling Director Fury, but I can tell you that I was taken there to save my life, so it's not like I was kidnapped."

That brings Natasha's eyes to fix on me, "What the hell happened to you Quinn? And don't you dare try to sugar coat it."

Instead of lifting my shirt up I grab Natasha's hand in my own and place it on my left side. I feel her fingers lightly trace the spider webbing of my scar, the subtle rises and dips in the flesh. Her touch sends chills through me. I marvel at how thorough she is being while still maintaining a careful touch. When she pulls away I see emotion, pure and untainted written on her face for a moment before she closes herself off.

"Quinn a wound of that size should have left you dead."

Wow she is really not pulling any punches here. "I know, trust me I thought I wasn't going to make it."

In a quick move Natasha grabs my shoulders and shakes me roughly, "What the hell were you thinking? You weren't supposed to be anywhere near any fighting. You should have been safe; you were supposed to be safe"

She pulls back from me drawing further back into her Black Widow persona.

"I know that 'Tasha, I do. But I couldn't just stand by and let people die when a whole town could have been wiped out. I wanted to make a difference and I needed to."

I turn away from the agent, knowing all too well that she is angry with me, and her anger hits me like a hammer, leaving me feeling weak.

"Natasha I know you don't understand what I was doing but I believed in what I was doing. I saved lives, and would have sacrificed my own to give others the chance to live and safe others.

"You are not immortal; you cannot just throw your life away. There are people who care about you, who want you to live. I want you to live."

The last is said as barely a whisper but I hear it, and my heart skips a beat, but after the relationship I've just gotten out of I'm not so keen to put myself out there again especially with a fellow agent who is six years my senior.

I've always had a crush on the stoic agent but I've never dreamed of doing anything about it, and now with inkling she might feel something for me I'm frozen. I don't know what to do either way.

So I do exactly that, nothing.

"Thank you Natasha, I'm glad to know I have people to come back to."

With a wan smile I head back to Sif who is standing calmly at the bar. I realize as I walk back that she has been watching my interactions with some interest. When I get to her side she glances at me.

"Do you want to talk?"

I smile, "I would but not here. I don't think I should stay here too much longer."

The goddess nods, "I understand, your head must be awhirl with emotions, thoughts and confusion. I do not envy you in the least."

I smile and sneak a drink from Sif's beer. "I don't envy me either. I thought that this would make things easier, but now I feel as if I've just made it so much worse."

The two of us take the time to talk about little meaningless things and relax because who knows when I will get time to relax after I check in with S.H.I. E.L.D again.

* * *

So i know this chapter is probably not what you all thought it was going to be but i hope you like it and i hope you understand what i did with Rachel and Quinn. As always please review and tell me what you like or did not like.


End file.
